Getter Robo Go (Mecha)
Getter Robo Go (ゲッターロボ號) (simply called the Getter Robo in the series) is a super robot introduced in the Getter Robo Go manga and anime. History Anime Originally built for space travel, the prototype Getter Robo Go was a project headed by Dr. Tachibana. With the threat of Prof. Lando arising, the Getter prototype was used to battle the Metal Beasts. With further battles, the completed model was ready and the battle with Lando's army would rage on. Manga Getter Robo Go is the super robot representing Japan in the war against Professor Lando. Based on a prototype created by Hayato Jin (seen in the later chapters of Shin Getter Robo), it is powered by Plasma Energy after Getter Rays were seen as too dangerous after an incident with Shin Getter Robo. Due to this, it is considered to be the most realistic (relatively speaking) of the super robots to be given the name Getter. Features The Getter Robo's design was built on different origins depending on the media. In the anime Dr. Tachibana outfitted the Getter with the G Ore found in the Arctic making it the only weapon capable of fighting the Metal Beasts. The magnetic properties of the G Ore is what allows the Getter to link up. The manga had the design come from Hayato Jin building the Getter on his years of experience with the earlier Getter Robo robots while using a plasma energy source instead of Getter Rays in order to give pilots a better chance of survival. Prototype In the prototype stage, the Getter was restricted to a single form that had no special features. In the anime as it was built for space travel it had no weapons with the exception of its burner. It was later outfitted with different weapons including a "Handy Missile Cannon" and an accidental use of the Knuckle Bomber from a malfunction with the hydraulics system. The manga version seen in Shin Getter Robo also had no weapons and could only rely on close combat to fight enemies. Getter Go (ゲッター號) Getter Go is the main mode of Getter Robo Go, its main pilot is Gō Ichimonji. In the anime, it was a ground combat model while the manga version portrayed it as a sky based mode including the ability to fly for a nearly unlimited amount of time whereas the anime version can only fly by igniting the three engines of its components to fly a short distance. Its appearance takes after the prototype model complete with the blue paint job. While it is built for combat on the ground it is capable of combining and having limited use underwater. *'Pilot': Go Ichimonji *'Height': 20m *'Weight': 21.5 tons Attacks *'Knuckle Bomber': Getter Go can fire both its forearms at the enemy, punching them right through. Its use in the manga was accidental much like the prototype model did in the anime. *'Boomerang Saucer' (Anime Only): Getter Go activates the turbines on its back, making them act up like spikes and throws both projectiles at the enemy, causing great damage, the turbines come back to Getter like a boomerang to be used again. *'Mag Force Thunder': Utilizes the electromagnetic properties of the G Ore to launch a projectile at opponents. *'Leg Blade': Uses a concealed blade on its leg for kicking. *''Plasma Sword'': Forms a sword of plasma energy, capable of cutting apart any enemy. *'Handy Missile Cannon': Firearms mounted on the wrists for mid-long range combat. *'Camera Eye' (Manga Only): Located in the pupil of the eye to display videos for support after a renovation done on the Getter. *'cyclone thunder' (Daikessen only): getter go charges energy in it's hands then fires it has a cyclone of wind and plasma at the enemy this was use has this getter robo getter beam in the game. G-Arm Riser The G-Arm Riser is an anime-exclusive support fighter unit used to transport the Getter to a location. It can also act as armor for the Getter Go formation to activate the Super Getter Go mode. Each part of the G-Arm Riser acts as a separate unit when detaching, all of which are piloted to combine with the Getter Go. It also acts a repair unit for the Getter, which is not often seen. Super Getter Go (スーパーゲッター號) An anime-exclusive form that uses the G-Arm Riser to become armor for the Getter Go formation. It is armed with the Jikoken Sword Tomahawk that is powered by the energy reactor from the Arm Riser. The armor also act as amplifying devices to properly use the weapon. Due to the state of the Sword Tomahawk, it can only be used by the Getter Go formation. The armor's materials are built around the same manufacturing techniques used for G Ore. The Sword Tomahawk when low on energy could be used like an axe and even be thrown like a boomerang. Getter Sho (ゲッター翔) Getter Sho is a feminine formation armed with drills piloted by Shō Tachibana. While both versions are built for high speed the anime version is built for flight and dogfights while the manga version is designed for ground combat but is capable of faster (yet inefficient) flight than Getter Go. The anime version keeps to its intention for space travel equipping the Getter with materials that can move through the atmosphere including a booster that can even have the Getter go into space. The manga version is often used as a scout. *'Pilot': Sho Tachibana *'Height': 19m *'Weight': 21.5 tons Attacks *'Tornado Attack': Uses the drills to penetrate through an enemy. *'Breast Bomber': Releases missiles from the chest area. *'String Attack': Releases a wire to grapple and attack enemies. It can also release a powerful surge of electricity in order to make even more damage to enemies. *'Machine Gun' (manga only): Shoots bullets through the drill on its arm. Getter Gai (ゲッター剴) Getter Gai is piloted by Gai Daidō that is built for bombardment on land and submersible combat. Among the three states, it has the least amount of screen time; the manga version only appeared once. *'Pilot': Gai Gado *'Height': 16.5m *'Weight': 21.5 tons Attacks *'Breast Beam': releases a heat beam from the chest to attack enemies. *'Harpoon Cannon': releases an anchor and chain for grasping onto surfaces and latching onto enemies. *'Impact Cannon': fires missiles from the same port as the Harpoon Cannon. *'Great Hammer': Uses a ball of G Ore attached to a steel chain to fight close to mid-range. Gallery File:Getter_Robo_Go-Getter_Go.jpg|Getter Go File:Getter_Robo_Sho-Getter_Sho.jpg|Getter Sho File:Getter_Robo_Go-Getter_Gai.jpg|Getter Gai File:Getter_Robo_Go_1.png|Getter Go File:Getter_Robo_Go_2.png|Getter Sho File:Getter_Robo_Go_3.png|Getter Gai File:Getter_Go_and_Machine_Get_Daike.png|Daikessen! File:Getter_Sho_and_Machine_Get_Daike.png|Daikessen! File:Getter_Gai_and_Machine_Get_Daike.png|Daikessen! File:Getter_Robo_Go_and_Machines.png|Daikessen! File:Getter_Robo_Go-1_A.png File:Getter_Robo_Go-1_Proto.png|Earlier Design File:Getter_Robo_Go-2_Proto.png|Earlier Design Earlier Design File:Getter_Robo_Go_Super.png|Super Getter Go File:Super_Getter_Robo_Go.png|Super Getter Go File:Getter_Robo_Go_Getter_Go-Anime.jpg|Getter Go as it appears in Getter Robo Go Anime. File:Getter_Robo_Go-Getter_Machine-1.png|Getter Robo Go Getter Machine-1 File:Getter_Robo_Go-Getter_Machine-2.png|Getter Robo Go Getter Machine-2 File:Getter_Robo_Go-Getter_Machine-3.png|Getter Robo Go Getter Machine-3 023.png|Getter Go plasmasword.png|Plasma Sword 048.png|Getter Sho File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_Go_1_1.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_Go_1.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_X-Ω_-_Getter_Robo_Go_Debut|Getter Robo Go in Super Robot Wars Cross Omega Notes & Trivia *Getter Robo Go bares many similarities to Go Nagai's [[w:c:Mazinger:Mazinger Z (Mecha)|Mazinger Z]. **For example, Getter Go can perform a rocket punch like Mazinger Z and can throw boomerang weapons like Great Mazinger. **Getter Sho can do a breast missile attack similar to the female robots featured in Mazinger such as Aphrodite A. **Getter Gai's design is quite similar to Mazinger Z, being mainly black and having a grille as the mouth. It has a red heat sink on its chest that it can use as a weapon just like Mazinger Z's famous breast fire move. Category:Getter Robo Go Category:Robots